


Fever

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura stops by to give Sanada his homework when Sanada is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【POT|翻译】Fever/发烧](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076813) by [9024Scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett)



> Crack.

**Fever**

Seiichi had only stopped by to give Genichirou his homework for the day--assuming, of course, that Genichirou was even up to working on homework. Anything that had him sick enough to have missed a day of class had to be pretty impressive, and Seiichi planned on dropping off the homework and getting out of range of the contagion as fast as possible.

Unfortunately for _that_ plan, no one answered when he knocked on the Sanadas' front door, or when he rang the doorbell. Perhaps they were at the doctors...?

He sighed, and stooped to retrieve the spare key from under the mat. He'd just have to run the papers upstairs to Genichirou's room, and be on his way before they got back.

The house was dark, but that wasn't a problem, not when he spent as much time here as he did his own home, so Seiichi padded upstairs and down the hall to Genichirou's room without bothering to turn on the lights, and let himself into Genichirou's dark room.

He dropped his book bag on Genichirou's desk and began rummaging through it, looking for the notebook where he'd written the assignments down.

"...nn?" There came a sleepy sound from the direction of the bed. "Back already, Kaachan?"

Seiichi's head jerked up, even as his lips twitched. "Ah, not exactly, Genichirou."

The silence after that sounded startled. Eventually, cloth rustled and the bedside lamp clicked on. Genichirou stared at him, hair tousled and face flushed, before a slow smile spread across his face. "Seiichi!" he said, obviously pleased.

Seiichi looked at his overly bright eyes and vague grin, and wondered how high Genichirou's fever was running. "I stopped by to drop off your assignments," he said, and there was the notebook, and _there_ was the paper he needed. "I'll just leave this here, okay?" he added, placing the paper with Genichirou's textbooks.

Genichirou nodded, and sat up. "'m glad you stopped by," he rumbled, still wearing that unnerving smile. "Very nice of you."

"It was no problem, Genichirou," Seiichi murmured. "I didn't mean to interrupt your nap, so I'll--Genichirou, are you sure you should be getting up?" Because whether he should have been or not, Genichirou was trying. Seiichi winced as Genichirou wobbled, and moved to catch an arm around his friend. "I think you'd better stay lying down for now, okay--Genichirou!" He flailed a little, as Genichirou flopped back onto his bed, arms firmly wrapped around Seiichi. "What in the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Genichirou sighed, against his neck. "Nothing at all."

Well, at least _now_ he had an idea of how high Genichirou's fever was running--pretty damn high, as far as Seiichi could tell, from the cheek pressed against his skin. "Um, Genichirou, it's nice that you're feeling friendly and all, but I need to be--" Seiichi broke off, eyes going wide. "Genichirou?!"

Genichirou nibbled on his throat some more. "You taste good," he murmured, tongue stroking over Seiichi's skin. "Really good."

Seiichi hesitated, vibrating between the fact that the slide of Genichirou's mouth _felt_ good, and the fact that it was not fair to take advantage of Genichirou when he was running a fever and probably doped to the gills with cold medicine to boot. His conscience won out. "I think--ah!--we should talk about this--Genichirou!--when you're feeling better," he gasped, forcing himself to wriggle free of the hands that were tugging insistently at his clothes.

Genichirou caught at one of his hands, grip tight. "Not brave enough when I'm well," he said, voice urgent. "Please, Seiichi..." And for all of the glassiness in his eyes, Genichirou looked serious.

Certain suspicions, and certain ideas, all crystallized into a whole. Seiichi sank to his knees beside Genichirou's bed, and laid his palm against Genichirou's flushed cheek. "But _I_ will be," he said, gently, smoothing his thumb over Genichirou's cheek.

"Promise?" Genichirou breathed.

"I promise." Seiichi smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Genichirou's hand curled up, through his hair, and tugged Seiichi down. His lips were dry, and inexpert, but sweet enough that Seiichi found that he didn't really mind, and it was only hearing a door slam downstairs that distracted him. He drew back, a little reluctantly. "You should rest up, okay?"

Genichirou smiled up at him. "Okay," he breathed, settling back against his pillow.

Seiichi turned out the lamp for him, and scooped up his bag. "Get well soon, all right, Genichirou?" he murmured, at the door.

"Yes, Seiichi," came the sleepy reply.

Seiichi smiled, and let himself out.

~*~

Two days later, Seiichi came down with Genichirou's cold.

\--end


End file.
